


Rosie Watson: Surgeon Spy Kid

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Warstan, with a hint of sherlolly in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: escaily on tumblr asked for Rosie Watson: Surgeon Spy kid- Warstan Pairing





	Rosie Watson: Surgeon Spy Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escailyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/gifts).



> S4 AU from Rosie's POV. Mary didn't die because she managed to slap her hand over Sherlock's big fat mouth before Vivian Norbury pulled out her gun.

Five-year-old Rosie Watson's eyes were as big as saucers as Mummy finished her dramatic retelling of how she saved Daddy from the well while Uncle Sherlock was busy trying save his sister from hurting herself or anyone else.

"Wow," she breathed when Mummy finished by telling how Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly's wedding was because of everything that happened that day. "That's so neat! I hope I have fun stuff like that happen to me when I'm a famous doctor spy lady!" Her eyes lit up as Mummy and Daddy looked at each other with their 'uh-oh' faces. "Oooh, maybe someone will try to kill someone at MY wedding like they did at yours! That would awesome!"

She wasn't sure why Daddy had his scrunchy-face on, or why he sighed when he hugged Mummy, and she definitely didn't understand why he said, "Right, that's it. We're keeping her locked in her room until she's thirty."

Silly Daddy. Didn't he know Uncle Sherlock had already taught her how to pick locks in case of a 'mergency?


End file.
